


finest coffee

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [11]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Doc Holliday vs. the 21st Century, Drabble, Gen, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: The barista’s steady gaze was the kind he’d expect to meet over a gun barrel, not a countertop.





	finest coffee

“Your finest coffee, please,” Doc drawled, leaning against the counter in a charming fashion, if he did say so himself.

The barista, who looked about 17, was unimpressed. “Size?”

Coffee came in sizes now? Doc scrambled to figure which part of the nonsense on the board corresponded to sizes. “Uh, regular?”

The barista’s steady gaze was the kind he’d expect to meet over a gun barrel, not a countertop.

“The largest plain coffee you got, ma’am,” he said, dropping some coins heavy into her tip jar. She nodded and took his money.

He would never acclimatized to this godforsaken century.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Doc, barista
> 
> Doc getting flustered by the 21st century is my JAM
> 
> Send me prompts and find more nonsense @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
